


Primal Instinct

by Benn_Xavier



Series: Tales of Alpha Urgencies and other Basic Instincts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Chubby woman, Consensual Sex, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, F/M, French Kissing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Praise Kink, Reproductive program, Rough Sex, Top Derek, Vaginal Sex, breeder derek, chubby character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: At the age of 24, Derek Hale was the high prime Alpha Breeder in California state, his semen worthing nothing less than 6 digits in a check. Alongside his uncle, Peter, Derek’s lineage came from a long time wealthy, respected family in California since the 17th century. Also, Derek was a real Adonis, the pinnacle of masculinity: gorgeous face, sharp jawline carved by angels, green eyes sporting a miscellaneous of golden shades around his pupils, a bright melt-icebergs smile and a perfect muscled, ripped body that exuded virility. On top of that, a big, uncut 10 inches cock and massive testicles full of fertile semen.Derek was the most hired alpha of Alpha Breeding and Fertilisation Programme catalog.





	Primal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I had one of these sudden, weird inspiration boost moments and this came out. Also, its my first time writing F/M, a thing I've been wanting to write for quite some time. The story is purely porn with a few paragraphs of plot background that may have no sense, but I like the idea behind it in my head.
> 
> Its unbetaed, so forgive me eventual mistakes. Hope you like it.

“Yes yes yes,” the woman groaned breathless as Derek drove down on her, hips pumping merciless Annalise’s voluptuous body deep in the mattress, her fat rolls and big tits rippling under his punishing thrusts.

The pace set was animalistic, the raw pure ecstasy that ran in form of pheromones in the air, dopamine, adrenaline, and testosterone flowing through their veins. Annalise was fertile that night, Derek’s alpha wolf could sense it, her rip smell setting him loose right away.

Derek’s strokes were long and calculated, his muscle adonis body undulating with languid, sensual moves, immerse in the penumbra that surrounded the fancy master suite. As like Annalise’s body, the frame bed jerked upward under the strength of his thrusts, the headboard made of expensive wood. Pink Ivory, he had smelled it. $7000-8000 per Kg. The price obviously reflected on its quality, a stronger structure that supported heavy loads and intense impacts. He knows the frame bed wouldn’t collapse if he put more powerfucking. Besides, the woman has asked for it rough. So, Derek could only oblige it.

“This is so good... Fuck me, alpha. Give me what you got!” she screamed out, chubby hands desperately sliding along Derek’s sweaty back, caressing the narrow curve of his lower back, squeezing his flexing, granite-muscled ass just to make its way up again.

Annalise was a 35 years old woman, with a chubby, voluptuous body bursting with health. She went from rich to millionaire status when, five years ago, her until hen 40 years old husband, a Texan-born oil magnate, had passed away in an accident at one of his multiple extraction platforms on the Middle East. Luckily, she was smart and wise enough to assume the multimillionaire company business, obviously with the proper help of her late husband’s co-partners.

However, they never had children, despite it be the couple’s biggest dream. Not for lack of trying, I must say, cause her husband was very into the idea, but unfortunately, they never could accomplish that.

But Annalise’s desire to become mother didn’t die with her husband. She knew the biological clock was ticking, and the longer it takes the harder would be to get pregnant. One night, while working on the Internet, she found the ABFP page - Alpha Breeding and Fertilisation Programme -, a legal reproduction program approved by the U.S. government. Similar to sperm banks, but regarding alphas only, or Breeders, as they were called.

ABFP make information available about the Alphas to enable customers to select the Breeder they wish to rent. This information is often available by way of an online illustrated catalog that held a complete profile regarding Alphas’ parental background that includes family name, physical features, genetical maps. ABFP also have facilities to help customers to make their choice. The breeding contract was signed by both parts - the Breeder and customer - assenting to the specific ethical laws and reproductive legislation.

At the age of 24, Derek Hale was the high prime Alpha Breeder in California state, his semen worthing nothing less than 6 digits in a check. Alongside his uncle, Peter, Derek’s lineage came from a long time wealthy, respected family in California since the 17th century. Also, Derek was a real Adonis, the pinnacle of masculinity: gorgeous face, sharp jawline carved by angels, green eyes sporting a miscellaneous of golden shades around his pupils, a bright melt-icebergs smile and a perfect muscled, ripped body that exuded virility. On top of that, a big, uncut 10 inches cock and massive testicles full of fertile semen.

Since his register on ABFP system two years ago, Derek had scored the best results ever seen for an Alpha, his semen analysis scoring highest success rates in breeding tests, spermatozoa quality, and protein content, as well the biggest amounts of semen per ejaculation. For all those reasons, Derek was the most hired Alpha from ABFP catalog.

Naturally, Alphas tend to come more than betas and male humans, a feature that guarantees outcome breeding, once they had lost the knot along the evolutionary course. However, as well as everything else attested in his life, Derek topped even that. His testicles were massive, two heavy egg-shaped glands containing 15 to 20 ml of semen (by way of comparison, the Alpha average was 10 to 15 ml, while betas and male humans held between 5 to 10 ml). In short, Derek Hale was a top Breeder, impregnating successfully all his customers with beautiful, strong and healthy babies. With no doubts, Annalise would be one more to add the list Derek had lost count of.

“You’re beautiful, Anna. So perfect for my cock, for my semen,” praise kinky was a very common request from customers. But Derek really meant it, cause Annalise was indeed a very good looking woman, with hazelnut brown eyes, brown long hair, delicate mouth, and soft skin. Even her chubby form, often depreciated by others, pleased Derek truly. Besides, the woman has a nice personality, smartness, and a beautiful heart as Derek noticed during his seven-day stay on her fancy, high-priced house in Hollywood Hills.

Derek always stay with his customers as lasts the fertile period, usually 6 to 8 days, maybe 9 or 10, once the cycle is variable from person to person. During that time they could have all the sex they want until impregnation occurs, but had free will to keep going after if so they wish.

If happens the customer, by any chance, don’t conceive at the first month, it was a deal rule the Alpha would come back the following months, and they would keep trying till it succeeds. If by the sixth month, the customer doesn’t get impregnated by any reason, even after all procedures taken, 75% of the amount paid for the Alpha hiring goes back to the customer, a protection clause previously insured on the breeding contract.

Derek’s sweat dripped from his nose onto Annalise’s face, his mouth was half parted, showing off his bunny teeth that grant him nice comments on his ABFP profile. Eyes lidded completed his blissed look, rejoicing the grip of Annalise’s pussy around his throbbing cock.

“Oh my God... Put a baby in me, Derek, make me pregnant,” hearing her whining pleas, put fuel to Derek’s horniness, he thrust into her madly, hips pivoting and taking her mouth on a passionate kiss. It was coming, he could feel it, his wolf scratching under his skin to the imminent orgasm. "I want a baby, your baby!"

“I’m gonna give you a child. Breed you full..” Derek panted on Annalise’s face, lips barely touching on hers. “He will be beautiful, as like his mother,”

They kissed again, a match of tongues and tilting of heads on perfect synchrony, humming and rutting like two animals, sweat-drenched skin and slicked limbs sliding along. Derek’s rhythm faltered, his powerful thighs granting balance as his back arched, and his nuts pulled up, tingling. He bottomed out, hips flushed against Annalise’s groin, unloading gallons of thick, rich semen into her ripe womb.

“Fuck yes!” head threw back, Derek growled, eyes flashing Alpha red, relishing in the primal sensation of breeding. Impaled on his massive rod, Annalise writhed, locking her fat calves on Derek’s lower back, pulling him deeper in an unconscious reflex, as if he could escape or his semen would miss its destined way. She rakes nails on his taut biceps, feeling Derek’s member throbbing, constricted by her inner walls, groaning meaningless words under the overwhelming sexual bliss of an Alpha cock pumping inside her.

Breathless, Derek purred on her neck, his chest vibrating as he rubbed his stubble on her sensitive skin, an evident scent-marking behavior upon the female that would bear his offspring. Not that it would be his, but his wolf couldn’t tell the difference, it was an instinctive behavior. He often did that, and Derek eventually recognized it as a sign that meant the breeding was a success, she was pregnant with his child or children.

His wolf has never been wrong before.

Making sure all his seed was deeply in Annalise’s uterus, Derek pulled back, hissing at the slow dragging on his sensitive hard shaft, once his erection often took a time to soften. He slumped beside Annalise, that exhausted from the intense lovemaking, quickly drifted asleep, snuggling onto Derek’s wet and heated body.

Chest heaving trying to gather his breath, Derek looked up at the white ceiling with lidded eyes, sweat dripping by his ribcage soaking the sheets underneath. He wrapped one arm around Annalise’s now fecunded body. With a tiny content smile on the corner of his mouth, Derek allowed himself to fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
